


His soul

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Captain Flint POV, Drabble, Gen, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Thomas was his heart; but Miranda was his soul, his anchor to the world.





	His soul

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this episode and I had to write something for Miranda because she deserved better. Miranda deserved the world.
> 
> I will miss her.

Thomas was his heart; but Miranda was his soul, his anchor to the world.

The day he lost her was the day he lost everything he had in the world. Without her he was lost for the first time in his live. He didn’t care for Thomas’s goal or future vision. He just wanted blood and violence above those who caused Miranda’s death. He wanted to destroy the civilised world and give it to her as an offering.

Flint couldn’t think about anything else. He needed that blood in his hands; dripping through his fingers. He wanted that blood running down his face and neck till his white shirt was completely red. He desired the taste of the iron in his tongue while cleaning his bloody lips...

Flint just wanted dead around him as a blood sacrifice for her.

What else could he do without her?

He had no more books, no more beauty, no more memories, no more light in his life without Miranda. She meant the world for him and now... Now he had lost it all along with her.

Miranda was his soul, the best part of his life and without her... there was no more life.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes.
> 
> Comment and kudos will make me really happy.


End file.
